Club Penguin Fan Universe:Code of Conduct
This is the CP Fanon Wiki's ultimate policy. Everyone must follow it. Everyone. __TOC__ = Full Code of Conduct = The laws shall be laid down below. © 2008 -- Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All rights reserved. Wiki Rules *'All' users have rights.(Yes, that includes banned users) *Banned users have the right to a court case, and to argue their ban. *When a user is banned, you may not Str00delise their user page, unless they were one of those vandals that swears, hates the wiki, hacks, and is basically plain evil. Note: When a vandal reforms, such as the case of Tommy Bommy, you must remove all Str00delization and/or any form of mockery concerning said vandal from the wiki. **However, we recommend deleting their user page instead. *You cannot own a character, a room, a game, a story, a species or anything else just because it has your name on it, or because you created it! You do however, reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character unless an admin orders you to stop doing so. **The creator has the right to edit the article and override any changes he/she dislikes. ***If, though, the article in question is inappropriate, the admins will take over and rewrite the article to make it A-OK, no matter what the creator thinks. **If the article has the "C" symbol, read it. It is legally exempt from some rules in the COC, including this one. Read it. *Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. *The creator of a character, room, or article has the right to edit the article in question if other user's edits contradict with the original intention or "personaility" involved in said article. (see the section "Edit Wars" for more) **For example: "Good" characters can't become "evil" unless the creator intended it or allows it. This is called "Out Of Character, or "OOC" for short. *Everyone has the right to parody the works of other people. *Everyone has the right to parody any item in the real world, but they must be kept clean. **Wars and controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion. ***Example: Replace bullets with snow or snowballs. ***Another Example: Replace daggers or knifes with icicles. **An exemplary example for a "weapon" can be found here. *Non-parodied items from the real-world may not be written about as they are outside of Antarctica, and therefore our wiki's scope. ** Exception: If you cannot find a suitable parody name for a real-world item, you may use its original name. *You must respect the webmasters, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else! *Asking permission before using a character is recomended. *''This is not an Un-Club Penguin wiki!'' **Keep the love to hugging and kissing, limit the description. ** No profanity. ** No pornography. *Violent articles are highly discouraged. Remember, children do frequently visit this wiki. **Remember, although this wiki is mostly edited by teenagers, it is also viewed by a huge variety of age groups. This includes young children, so keep all article content of a PG or G''' rating. *Do not vandalize or spam. * Some articles are exempt from Wikia GDFL copyright. Quest For The Golden Waffle is an example. *Keep articles positive and/or comical. We are not here to make people feel bad. **If someone dies, follow the Project:That's Death! code. *Should anyone create an article with religious references, an adminstrator has the ''full'' right to delete, change, or even rewrite from scratch the article to confrom to these policies. *The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entiety in most religions, and as such should not be used or spoken of... ever. * Alchohol is not allowed. Several items can cause effects similar to drunkeness, so use these and keep it clean. *Real-world accuracy is not mandatory. If trying to be exact hinders you on your creative process, axe it! ** Example: White puffles are now listed as existant on CP, yet we list them as "rare." Do we have to be exact? *British/American spelling and grammar differences must be respected. Do not change the word(s) in question to the other spelling variation. ---- SEE ALSO... *Project:That's Death!, for cases of CP life and death scenarios. Edit Wars *Edit wars ''are not allowed''. If your edit is undone once or twice, it should be taken to the talk page before a mass amount of pointless edits ensue. If an edit war does erupt, an administrator '''MUST end it. Here are ways to end the Edit War: * Merge the writings of both sides. * Pick a side and put their view on the article on there. * Rewrite the article. * Delete the article (if it's really bad). * Take it to the Court House. If the edit war continues administrators either protect the article or delete it. THE ADMINISTRATOR SETTLING THE DISPUTE MUST NOT BE PART OF THE WAR! Move/Merge There are several scenarios in which a page should be moved: * The title has '''conventional errors such as spelling, capitalization, etc. * The title is not factually correct. For moves that do not fall under this list, discussion is required on the article's talk page. Pages may be merged; however, discussion is usually required on the Merging Centre. Strike System Our wiki has created a Strike System for naughty users who have abused our Conduct, which will be based on three strikes, then an out. Administrators will block naughty people as per the below chart listing: *'Anonymous vandals' (inserting abuse, blanking pages etc.): **1st offence = warning -- Strike 1 **2nd offence = 1 week block -- Strike 2 **3rd offence = 3 months block -- Strike 3 **Futher offence = 1 year to infinite block -- You're out! *'Registered vandals': **1st offence = warning -- Strike 1 **2nd offence = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **3rd offence = 1 year block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! *'Problem users' (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding policy): **Offence = warning -- Strike 1 **5 warnings = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **2 blocks = 3 month block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! *'Sockpuppets' (multiple usernames for the same person): **Offences = variable, either long or infinite The Court House If you feel you have a valid complaint against a member, staff member or site policy you are more then welcome to post it in the court house. We understand that every one is human and no one is perfect, which is why we have that page. Please keep in mind that if you do, your complaint needs to be tactful and appropriate. Being snide or making insulting comments is not a good way to get your point across and it will not help your case. The Court House is NOT intended to talk about somebody that you don't like. It is an article to report serious and blatant site abuse. The article should be professional and have links posted to back up your complaint. The Court House was made to protect the members. If you make an article and can prove that the site rules have been broken we will thank you and resolve the matter quickly. Disciplinary action will be taken towards person(s) who broke the rules. To visit the Court House, see Project:Court House. To file a complaint, create a subpage (i.e. Project:Court House/Name of Complaint). This is the Ultimate Policy. Even the GourdZoid Council must follow it. 1 1